dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Flame to Remember
"A Flame to Remember" is episode 14 of Season 1 of The Two Phantoms series. Synopsis Rem, a rock star ghost, uses his new wave music to take over the world. To keep Danny from interfering with his plans, he puts a love spell on him so that he falls madly in love with Rem's cousin/rival, Ember McLain, who recently turned good and agreed to help Danny and Danielle out. It's up to Danielle to stop Rem, while Sam has to snap Danny out of his ghost love trance. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani *Grey Griffin as Sam *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Kath Soucie as Maddie *Rob Paulsen as Jack *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz *Tara Strong as Ember *Jason Marsden/David Gaughan as Rem *TBA Plot TBA Memorable Quotes :Rem: Do you know who I am? :Crowd: (chanting) Rem! Rem! :Rem: That's right. I'm Rem McLain. And I'm here to put old Ember behind. Say it with me: up with Rem, down with Ember! :Crowd: (chanting) Up with Rem, down with Ember! ---- :Ember: (to herself) Well, old girl, looks like it's time to get out of retirement and rock out once again. But this time, rocking out for good, not bad. ---- :Mr. Lancer: Moby Dick! This is just like Ember all over again! ---- :Rem: Now that they’re chanting my name, my music can affect you! How about a love song? :Danny: (scoffs) I've already been in love before. It's not gonna affect me this time. :Rem: You were obviously in love before, but with a human, not a ghost! :Danny: A ghost? Which ghost are you gonna make me fall in love with? Desiree? Dorathea? Penelope Spectra? :Rem: No, none of the above. You know my name as Rem McLain. Do you remember a ghost girl with the same last name as me? :Danny: (gasp) Ember! ---- :Sam: What the heck has gotten into Danny? :Dani: If I didn't know any better, Rem put a love spell on him. :Sam: But he's not falling for me. Who is Danny falling for now? :Dani: Ember McLain. :Sam: That ghost which also once put a love spell on Danny, making him fall for me?! :Dani: Yeah. :Sam: I don't believe it! We gotta save Danny. You'll go find Rem, and I'll find an antidote for his love spell. :Dani: Why don't you try kissing another boy? :Sam: I'm guessing that'll probably not work like last time. He's in love with a ghost, not a human, and it's not gonna work like it did last time. :Dani: Oh, okay. Now go find the antidote! (Sam pulls up Rem's album, Dani snatches it) And don't listen to Rem's music! ---- :Ember: Ugh, what's the point? I haven't rocked out in, like, forever, I can't get my hair to rise, and I can't get Danny to stop chasing me! What do I do? :Sam: Here, Ember, catch! (throws a syringe to Ember) It's the antidote for Danny. :Ember: I hope this works. (to Danny) So, Danny, tell me who you love? :Danny: (dreamily) You, Ember... :Ember: (her hair grows a little) Awww, it's sweet how you remember my name. (passionately kisses Danny, her hair surges into a large flame, she injects the antidote into Danny, snapping him out of his love trance as soon as they stop kissing) :Danny: Wow, I've never been kissed by a ghost before, and to be honest, it felt pretty good! I kinda have a headache, though. Must've been Rem's love spell. Thank you, Ember! :Ember: Don't mention it. Now, let's go find Rem and put a stop to his concert! ---- :Dani: Hey, Master and Servant! Mind if Ember and my cousin jam with the band? :Rem: Get this straight, I don't do trios! Duets I can handle, but trios? Not a chance. Also, how did Danny snap out of his trance? :Danny: Well, my friends have their ways. :Rem: And you, Ember, how did you grow your hair again? Last time I saw it, it was a tiny little flame! :Ember: I've learned a good trick from my new boyfriend. :Rem: New boyfriend? What happened between you and Skulker?! :Ember: I broke up with him. ---- :Dani: Well, that was fun. :Tucker: I'm pretty sure Rem will not be invading Amity Park for a long time. :Sam: You got that right. Though I will miss his music. :Danny: Sam! :Sam: Sorry. These songs are a guilty pleasure for me. ---- :Tucker: Well, Ember, you saved us all, and not just with your music! :Ember: Of course. Does this mean we'll be friends? :Sam: Absolutely. I honestly don't mind if Danny dates a ghost, it's fine by me. :Tucker: Ooooh, so Danny now has a ghost girlfriend? :Danny: Yeah, I do now. (to Ember) I'm sorry for chasing you, Ember. :Ember: It's okay, Danny. I had fun. I think you're handsome, Inviso-Bill. :Danny: (eye twitch) Inviso-Bill?! :Ember: (giggles) Sorry, I actually find that name kinda cute. Thanks for helping me out. I love you, Danny. (kisses Danny on the cheek, writes something on a piece of paper) And hey, if you're in the Ghost Zone, you know where to find me. (angrily) But if you ever break my heart... you know what happens. :Danny: Honestly, I don't wanna know. Ember, I promise that I'll be good to you. :Ember: (happily) Okay, ghost boy! (romantically waves to Danny) Ciao! (disappears) ---- :Sam: So, where is Rem? :Danny: Trapped where Ember used to be, with Klemper. Transcript See here. Trivia *The title of this episode is similar to the Titanic novel "A Night to Remember". *This episode reveals that Danny has romantic feelings towards Ember. By the end of the episode, Ember becomes Danny's second girlfriend. *In this episode, there are plenty of references to Depeche Mode, the lead singer of which is David Gaughan, Rem's singing voice. **The tagline for the episode, "Everything Counts in Small Amounts!" is a reference to the lyric "Everything counts in large amounts" in the song "Everything Counts" from the 1983 album "Construction Time Again". ** At one point, when fighting Rem, Danielle tells him "Do you take any requests? How about "''Enjoy the Silence?"'', referring to Depeche Mode's hit song from the 1990 album "Violator". **Danielle at one point refers to Rem as "Master and Servant", which is a title of the song from the 1984 album "Some Great Reward". Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles